1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a straight ground-run mechanism of a tail wheel-type airplane so as to improve the straight ground-run properties of the tail wheel-type airplane during its take-off run (particularly, low-speed taxiing).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a tail wheel-type airplane has been remarkably inferior in straight ground-run properties included in the properties of this tail wheel-type airplane, and it has been extremely difficult to control the tail wheel-type airplane. Sometimes, the airplane of this type has caused an accident during its take-off run.
On the other hand, a nose wheel-type airplane is relatively excellent in straight ground-run properties, and therefore, amounts to a large percentage of contemporary airplanes.